The Meaning of 'Responsibility'
by xXsweetmusicXx
Summary: Danny Jones has always been a fairly irresponsible person. Don't try to argue with that fact. But when a young girl is dumped with him while here mom's in college, what's a partier to do? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY.

SO.

Yeah. This is just some weird story I threw together. So…if you MUST flame me, PM me, no long, nasty comments. Deal? Deal.

Disclaimer: I bought McFly at an online auction. Get over it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Jones strolled up the walk to his house, whistling. He had had a VERY good day, what with being invited to a huge party, learning that their single had gone to number 1, and not being mobbed by fangirls. So, of course, he was happy. His grin was wide as he walked up the steps and reached under the mat to get the key, but that grin faded when his fingers failed to hit the cold metal. He ripped the mat up, searching frantically, but it wasn't there.

"Great," he said, sighing and running his fingers through his mop of curly brown hair. "Locked out."

As a last resort, he twisted the handle and, to his immense surprise, it turned easily in his hand and the door swung open. He stepped back, alarmed slightly.

"What the hell?"

He stepped in slowly and cautiously, his eyes flitting over the dim room. Then, when he got the entry way of the kitchen, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"DANNY! Thank God, I thought you'd never get home!"

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF CHRIST!" He yelled, whirling around to face his older sister, Vicky. "Don't DO that!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you're not very alert. Anyways, that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, Dannykins. See, my friend Emily is going back to college and, well… she and her husband split, and the rest of their relatives live in the USA, so-"

"Vicky?" a voice called suddenly from the living room. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" she called back, and then turned around to find Danny glaring daggers at her.

"You want me to baby-sit her kid?" he asked furiously. "Why can't you?"

"Because I have my job and I live miles and miles away from her college, but you're just a half hour away! Please Danny, I am on my knees and begging you. Delilah is fairly young, she's a sweet kid and-"

"Vicky?" a small girl walked in and looked at the scene in front of her. "Why are you on your knees?"

Vicky grinned a bit sheepishly and stood up, dusting herself off. Danny continued glaring at her.

"Delilah, this is Danny. Remember me telling you about him?" she said. Delilah nodded, looking up at him curiously with her oversized green eyes.

"You'll be staying with him-"

"Wait, wait, time out," he interrupted. "When did we agree she's staying with me? I never agreed, I didn't hear myself agree, and I'm DAMN sure you shouldn't have sprung this on me!"

"Danny, try to be a bit nicer to the girl," Vicky hissed. Delilah looked a bit surprised.

"Vicky, I don't he likes me," the 10 year-old fiddled with the end of her jet black, straight hair.

"Oh no, Delilah, he likes you! I just sprung this on him, don't worry," Vicky assured her, smiling.

"And anyways, he can't argue because he knows that if he refuses, I'll tell mum," she continued nonchalantly. Delilah laughed lightly as Danny gaped at his older sister.

"That was way below the belt, Vic."

"What can I say, I'm late to go help Em pack. Okay, Danny, Delilah's stuff is in the living room, help her unpack, and Emily will call you later with however long she'll be, alright?" Vicky shrugged on her coat and hurried back to the front door.

"Vicky, hold on a moment!" Danny bellowed after her, but the only answer he got was the slam of the front door and the sound of an engine starting and fading into the distance. The two stood in the kitchen for a moment, staring after her. Then Delilah turned and looked at Danny.

"Am I going to meet your band mates?" she asked. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure. We'll get you unpacked first, and then later tonight we can-"

He stopped. He was supposed to be going to that party tonight with the band! How was he going to do that with this…this KID? She looked at him curiously before asking, "Am I going to get my room soon?"

He nodded, smiling at her (it was strained, but she didn't notice) and led her to a good sized room on the first level. She smiled at him and raced back to the living room. She began dragging a heavy-looking trunk towards the room. Danny watched her for a moment, lounging against the doorway before shaking his head and going over to her, taking the trunk and hauling it into her room.

"Okay, squirt, here's the deal. I'll get the heavy stuff, you get the lighter stuff, and I'll help you unpack."

"…Call me 'squirt' again and see where that gets you."

Danny just laughed at her and grabbed another trunk. She WAS small for her age, so he just figured… He dragged the trunk quickly into her room. She watched him for a second before shaking her head and taking the last of her stuff into her room.

"Now move so I can unpack," she almost shoved him out of the door and shut it behind him. That suited him just fine. He paced his living room, running his fingers through his hair and thinking.

"How th'hell am I supposed to get her into this party?" he moaned. "I already have a date, and the guest list is full, so-"

Just then, his cell phone rang. He quickly checked the number and flipped it open.

"Hey Jessica," he said. "Ready for tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling," the girl on the other line sighed. "I can't make it. Someone else asked me to go somewhere. Have fun for me."

The line went dead. He stared at the phone for a minute, and then groaned.

"NOW what am I-"

And then he remembered the girl in the other room.

"Great," he groaned again, sinking into the couch. "Stuck escorting a 10 year-old."

Sighing, he stood and walked to Delilah's room, knocking gently. She opened up the door, and he was shocked to see she already had posters up and her drawers looked almost a quarter filled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have any good clothes with you?"

"Yeah, why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Get dressed, we're going to a party," he grinned at her and walked away. She stood in the doorway a moment before racing back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Danny heard her practically tearing apart the rest of her trunks, looking for a good outfit. He shook his head, chuckling, and sauntered up the stairs to his own room to change. When he came down almost half an hour later, wearing black dress pants, a red shirt under a black suit jacket and black dress shoes, she was in the bathroom, fussing with her fringe. She was wearing a black skirt that hit just below her knees and a silky red shirt with quarter length sleeves. On her feet were plain black sandals with short heels, and she had on a black choker.

"Ready, squirt?" he snuck up behind her and she jumped.

"Don't call me 'squirt'!" she stuck her tongue out at him, but she nodded and followed him out of the house and into Tom's waiting car.

"Hey Dan," he turned around and smirked at him from the front seat after the two got in. "Nice date. Bit young for you, though, don't you think?"

"Shove it, you," he kicked his seat as Delilah blushed a dark red and hid beneath her hair.

"Jessica cancelled on me last minute. Delilah here is my house guest while her mum is in back in college."

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you, Delilah."

Tom backed out of the driveway and sped off towards the party.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Fletcher?" Delilah spoke up. Danny looked at her. Tom glanced at her in the rearview mirror and flashed her a comforting smile.

"'Tom' is fine, Delilah. What's up?"

"I was just wondering where Giovanna is?"

"She's sick at the moment."

"Oh. Well, tell her to get well soon."

"Will do."

Then he switched on the radio, quietly, for background noise. They all listened in silence to a couple songs until one came on that made Delilah squeal.

"Ohmigosh, I love this song!" she started singing along.

"What's it called?" Danny questioned.

"'20 Hour Drive'. It's by a fantastic American band (brownie points and a special cameo to whoever tells me who it is…)."

She kept moving to the beat and singing as Tom and Danny observed, amused. Finally, the trio reached the party. Delilah glanced out the window and gasped. Lights were flashing everywhere, and there were enormous crowds of people. Two people in particular were standing away from the crowd, watching the cars. They spotted the blue Mini Cooper, grinned, and rushed over. Both had a girl on their arm, and the girls were both very pretty. When the four reached the car, Danny had already led Delilah out, and he waved.

"Hey guys!" Dougie and Harry jogged up. The girls next to them looked at Delilah, and the one holding onto Dougie giggled.

"Hi there. Danny, why are you escorting a kid?" she asked, not unkindly. "I'm Heather, by the way."

"Guys, this is Delilah. Delilah, these gents are Dougie and Harry, and the birds on their arms are Heather and Ashley."

"Hey there, Delilah," Harry held out his hand almost solemnly, and she shook it politely, turning red again. Danny chuckled, offered her his arm, and led her into the club. It was absolutely hoppin'! Everywhere, people were dancing and drinking and just having a good time.

"Um, Danny?" she shouted over the loud music. "What am I doing here?"

"Being my date," he yelled back, smirking.

"Yeah, I know THAT, but everyone's…" she gestured desperately. "Everyone's drinking!"

"Well, what did you expect?"

"…Nyaah!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Don't worry, just follow me."

He led her to the bar and they both say down, Delilah playing with her fringe again. He patted her shoulder reassuringly and ordered her a soda and a beer for himself. They sat there in silence for a couple seconds before Tom jogged up to them, battling through the huge crowds of people.

"Danny, Delilah!" he slid onto a stool next to them and ordered a drink before turning to Danny.

"Fletch is here. He wants to see this 'mystery boy-kid'. Why he thinks you're keeping a boy in your house, I do not know. I'm just repeating his message. "

"Alright, where is he?" Danny ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Fletch always knew everything going on in their personal lives, and he was probably going to blow a blood vessel or two when he found out Delilah was a girl. Sure enough, when Fletch finally reached the three, his eyes bugged out slightly at the sight of Delilah.

"Danny, what-when…WHY?" he finally managed. Delilah quirked an eyebrow.

"'Why' what, Fletch?" Danny asked.

"Why, Danny? Just why? Are you just TRYING to start rumors?! Are you-"

"FLETCH! Calm down! Delilah is just staying with me while her mum's in college, don't worry."

"…Why is it that whenever you say 'don't worry', it scares me?"

"Dunno, ask Tom."

Fletch rolled his eyes and walked away as Danny turned back to Delilah, who had a badly-concealed smirk on her face.

"Is he always like that?" she nodded at him. Danny grimaced, and she laughed. And on the party went. Danny, deciding to be a good boy for once, carefully monitored his alcohol intake, making sure to not get drunk. As a result, he ended up nursing the same beer for a good two hours, chatting with Delilah and Tom. Towards midnight, the party was still going strong, and the dance floor was throbbing with people. As a marginally fast song came up, he stood and offered his hand to Delilah, who had been glancing at the dance floor every now and again for quite a while.

"Care to dance?"

She blushed and giggled slightly, taking his hand and letting him lead her. When they reached the packed floor, they began jamming. Danny smiled slightly when he saw Delilah was self-conscious on the dance floor.

"Having fun?" he hollered over the music. She flashed him a half-grin.

"You could say that!"

He laughed and started showing her what to do. Soon, Delilah was boogying with him and laughing her head off at his…unusual moves. After his fifth attempt at the robot, the last song of the night came on. It was slow, and people began pairing up.

"One last dance?" he turned to Delilah, who smiled.

"I don't know how to slow dance," she admitted a bit ashamedly.

"Don't worry. Stand on my feet, I'll show you."

"Aren't I a bit old for that?" she asked, but complied, taking his hands. They turned in a slow circle as couples all around them hung onto each other for, it seemed, dear life. They didn't really talk at all. When the song ended, they stepped apart and began the search for Tom, Dougie, and Harry. Tom was fairly easy to find, he was lounging by the entryway, looking faintly buzzed.

"Tom, I think Danny should drive," Delilah said. Tom just shrugged, and he walked out to the car, stumbling slightly. Danny, raising his eyebrow at Delilah, who laughed, followed him. The three finally got to the car, and Danny ushered Delilah into the front seat. He crossed to the driver's side, clambered in, and they drove off. The three drove in silence for a while until Delilah yawned.

"Tired?" Danny glanced at her and grinned. She just shrugged.

"Well, it IS two in the morning," she mumbled.

"Too true."

Silence again, broken only by the snores from Tom in the backseat. Finally, they reached Danny's house.

"What're we going to do with Tom?" Delilah asked as she climbed unsteadily from the car.

"W-we can't ju-just leave him there." A massive yawn made her shiver and stretch.

"Yes we can. I'm not carrying him!"

"Well, let's at least get him a-a-a blanket," she yawned again.

Danny just shook his head.

"I'll get the blanket. Go to bed, squirt, alright?"

She glared at him slightly, but staggered tiredly into the house. Danny followed her and paused, watching until he could see the crack of light under her door go out. He climbed the steps to get Tom's blanket, and, picking one out of the linen cupboard his mother had stocked, padded silently back down the stairs and out to the car. He threw the blanket over the still-snoring Tom and went back up to his room. He pulled his clothes off, put on some pajamas and clambered into bed. He lay still for a second and then, sighing, he rolled over and slept.

A/N: WOOT! I think it's fairly okay, but it's not really my opinion that matters. IT'S MY REVIEWERS THAT MATTER!

So yeah, see that lovely little 'Go' button? PUSH IT PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT LIMIT 'CAUSE WE'RE IN IT TO WIN IT- whoops, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I gots reviews! So, thanks to **McFan of Dougie, IbelieveINmagic26, theultimateshipper, IXwriteXsins, **and **kgirl22.**

Brownie points will be awarded at the end of the chapter, and cameos (or new parts) will be introduced in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own McFly. So there. : P

**WARNING: 10 YEAR-OLD SINGING KARAOKE TO RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS. I mean, what's a wild party without karaoke? 'Course, this'll be the last time, I swear.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danny Jones woke up slowly, blinking his eyes against the bright sun streaming in through his windows. As his eyes adjusted, he stretched widely, yawning. Then the scent of coffee hit his nose. He sat for a moment, stood and, for the second time in as many days, walked slowly and quietly towards the kitchen. Before he rounded the corner, someone called cheerfully, "Morning, Danny!"

"OH GOD!" he whipped around, clutching his chest, to see Delilah standing behind him, holding a cup of coffee.

"Tom's in the kitchen, he wanted me to bring this upstairs and wake you up." She handed the mug to him, smiled, and walked into the kitchen, Danny following. Sure enough, Tom was standing at the stove with a spatula in his hand, making pancakes and what smelled like sausage.

"Good morning, star shine! The Earth says 'hello'!" Tom turned to grin at him.

"Don't rip off Willy Wonka, he's cool," Delilah hopped onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table and took the mug that he offered to her.

"No coffee for the munchkin," Danny mock glared at Tom. Delilah hit his arm.

"One, no more references to my height. Two, this is hot chocolate. Perfectly acceptable for a girl my age, right?"

Danny rolled his eyes and nodded as Delilah giggled.

"Oh, by the way, Danny, Dougie and Harry are stopping by later. Said they want to give Delilah a proper welcome party. They were saying something about bring a karaoke machine and tons of guests and…well, just keep your alcohol locked up, alright?"

Delilah laughed as Danny shook his head, grinning.

"This should be an interesting night…"

**AT THE PARTY**

"Danny, this was an amazing idea to throw a party for Delilah!" Matt Willis called to him.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Dougie and Harry's!" he yelled back. Matt just gave him a, 'suuure-I-believe-you' grin and resumed chatting with the karaoke man. Danny sighed and walked into the kitchen. It was bordering on disaster. Food was all over the floors and counters, the cupboards were hanging open and half empty, and SOMEHOW, someone had found his booze and opened a bar. People were getting drunk, and he was beginning to worry about Delilah. Although she kept reassuring him that she was fine and that she could handle herself, he couldn't help noticing that she began to withdraw from the party more and more before people would drag her back. At the moment, he spotted her talking to a not entirely sober-looking female whom Danny had never met before. He sighed again and weaved his way through the crowd towards the two girls. He now noticed the slight woodenness to her smile as she continued chatting.

"Hey Delilah, I need your help in the kitchen," he muttered to her when he reached them. She turned and nodded before facing the lady and saying, "I'm sorry, but Danny needs me."

"It's fine, sweetheart," she slurred. "Take your time."

Delilah nodded quickly and followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Holy crapsticks!" she shouted when she reached the room and jumped. "What happened?"

"A wild party and large amounts of alcohol," Danny arched an eyebrow and watched as Harry rummaged through the fridge. He turned around, clutching a can of what looked like beer to his chest, and spotted the two standing in the doorway.

"Delilah!" he cried, clearly delighted. "We've been looking everywhere for you, it's time for your special karaoke performance!"

"Karaoke-?"

"Before she could finish, Harry had dragged her off, Danny hot on their heels. When they finally got to the stage, Delilah was struggling against Harry's grip on her wrist and yelling, "HELP ME SOMEONE! HE'S MAKING ME DO KARAOKE AGAINST MY WILL! DANNY, HELPPPP!!"

Danny laughed and, deciding to help her a bit, muttered something to the karaoke man. He grinned and flipped through all of his karaoke CDs before picking one out and popping it in. As the song blared out of the speakers, Delilah froze for a second before smiling. And finally, she started singing, trying not to look too happy about the song choice.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Now it's fallin' around you  
Pick up the pieces  
You know they won't fit  
Teardrops are fallin' down like rain  
Ocean water around you  
I see it comin' 'round again  
I know

Now I realize that I'll be fine and I'll forget you  
Will you ever learn that there's more to life than helping yourself?  
Will I reach out my hand and stop you from fallin', which starts this over again?

This time there's nowhere left to talk as I run down the boardwalk  
Trying hard to forget your face  
I know  
Wish I could finally find the strength to open up your letters  
I think I'll throw them all away instead

Now I realize that I'll be fine and I'll forget you  
Will you ever learn that there's more to life than helping yourself?  
Will I reach out my hand and stop you from fallin', which starts this over again?

When will I finally find the strength to open up your letters?  
I think I'll throw them all away  
Forget you all together  
When will I find my way back home?  
Find my way on back home  
My way back home  
And now it's falling around you  
Pick up the pieces  
You know they won't fit"

The room exploded into applause. Delilah smiled, blushing heavily, and hurried down from the stage. Danny grinned at her.

"You were great up there, squ-"

"Don't finish that sentence," she laughed, and yawned.

"What time is it?"

Danny glanced at his watch and arched an eyebrow.

"It's only 11:30. Why, are you tired?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to Dougie, Tom, and Harry, who were waving frantically at her and grinning madly. Danny followed her.

"Delilah, you were amazing!" Tom slapped the girl a high five, grinning. Dougie hugged her whilst Harry ruffled her hair fondly.

"Wasn't that bad, now was it?" he teased. Delilah glared at him playfully and swatted his hand away.

"You owe me big time, Hazza," she grumped. Harry raised an eyebrow as the other three men laughed loudly.

"'Hazza'? Where did that come from?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "It sounds cooler than 'Harry', doesn't it?"

"Well, then, I get to make up a nickname for you!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

Danny, shaking his head and chuckling, left the group and moved back to the kitchen to find it, if at all possible, worse than he had left it.

"How the hell do these people do this?" he groaned, and began picking his way across the trash-strewn floor to the fridge to see how empty it was. He swung it open and winced. The only things left were a couple six-packs and some cheese. Gritting his teeth, he began to look through his cupboards and his freezer, finding everything to be either completely or half-empty. He would have to do some major grocery shopping tomorrow. But for now, he decided, he was going to have a beer. Just one, of course. What's the harm in getting slightly buzzed? I mean, they HAD trashed his house; he might as well enjoy what time not cleaning he had left.

One hour and almost two entire six-packs later, he was absolutely and completely wasted. Stumbling into the living room, he dimly noticed that people were leaving. Grinning like a complete idiot, he tripped over to his band mates, who were still chatting and laughing about the new nickname Harry had given Delilah.

"H-hey guys," he slurred. "Whas' goin' on? The party's jus' gettin' started."

Tom glanced at him and immediately covered Delilah's eyes. She struggled against him a bit, bit he ignored her.

"Danny, how many beers have you had tonight?" he asked sharply.

"O-on'y…hold on a sec'…one, two, three, fo-"

"You've had enough," Harry declared, and, slinging Danny's arm over his shoulders, wended his way through the few remaining guests and into the downstairs bathroom, where he heaved him into the tub and turned on the cold water.

"AAAAAAUGH! Thas' cold, Har-Harry!" Danny yelled drunkenly.

"Stay there and don't move until we come get you," Harry instructed, and went back into the living room to move the last guests along. Danny did as he was told and sat in the tub. After a few minutes, he decided it was quiet, and began singing loudly.

"ROW ROW ROW YOUR –hic- BOAT! GENTLY DOWN THE -hiccup- STEEEAAMM! MERRI'Y MERRI'Y MERRI'Y MERRI'Y LIFE IS BUT A-"

And with that, he keeled over, unconscious.

A/N: Wheee! Drunk!Danny is really fun to write. And I was actually singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" earlier today, so that's where I got that idea from. And the Drunk!Danny scene is dedicated to IXwriteXsins because they told me Danny had to do stupid things in front of Delilah (whose nickname you shall find out soon enough).

SO! Brownie point time! Danny and Dougie, I need youuus!

Danny/Dougie: -come in holding two pans of brownies-

Danny: These brownie points go to **theultimateshipper. **Fresh baked, too.

Dougie: And these go to **IbelieveInmagic26.**

Me: Yay brownies! Now I'm going to go steal some of Tom's and Harry's! Ta-ta!


End file.
